The Mute
by Writer I Am
Summary: Snape finds a homeless kid wondering through his yard. I wonder who the mute youth is...   I didnt steal this story, Its adopted by me.
1. Writer I Am

Hi, I am Writer I Am and I have adopted this story. I know some of you are concerned, but I will try my hardest to make it like hers. I really do know sign language and I am very advanced in it. I know a website if you want to know the signs they are using. I love Harry Potter, and I love the way she has written this story. If you have an questions or concerns please message me.

-Sea


	2. Meet Twi

Ch.1

Severus Snape growled quietly to himself. There was a bloody homeless bloke trudging through the back of his acreage. He looked sadly down at his mug of coffee, sighed and set it down. He went outside to chase the bloke off. He made sure he had his wand; the guy had to be a wizard to have wandered on to his property.

When Snape got within earshot of him, the trespasser stopped. Severus paused too, but kept going a little farther. It was turned out to be just some punk kid, too young to have the underage magic ban lifted. He and the kid stared at each other. The kid was about 14 or 15, with chin length black hair and sun-weathered skin. A black tank top practically hung off of his unhealthy, thin frame, and his tattered jeans were held up with a bit of rope. He was barefoot. A white and black bandanna was tied around his forehead, and a bloodstained bandage covered the whole left side of his face, including his eye. A battered blue backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"You're trespassing," Snape said, not without kindness.

The boy shrugged his pack higher onto his back, freeing both hands. He then signed the words, Sorry, sir.

"Hm. Deaf or mute?" the potions master asked.

Mute, the punk signed, and then grimaced ruefully, tapping his throat. That was the first time Snape noticed a fresh scar marring the kid's neck.

He grimaced back. "That's one hell of a battle scar."

The kid nodded, and then signed, You should see the other guy. He smiled weakly, showing he was trying to make light of a situation that he didn't want to talk about.

Snape nodded, understanding. Then he thought for a moment. He couldn't bring himself to shoo the kid off the property so he asked, "Do you need a place to stay?" The kid shrugged. "Well, if you do..." Snape trailed off. He then shrugged and headed back towards his house. He didn't turn back to see if the kid was fallowing him or not, but he didn't hear him walking behind him. He sighed, hoping the kid would be alright. When he reached his door he turned to look for him. He started a little when he saw the kid a mere 5 feet from the front step. The boy peaked shyly at him from under the fringe of his bangs, and then hurriedly looked down again at his nervously shuffling feet. Snape stepped aside and pushed the door open wider. The scruffy kid flashed him a brilliant smile and walked cautiously in.

Snape led him to the kitchen and asked "You hungry?" The kid nodded vigorously, good eye wide. "When's the last time you ate?" Again the kid shrugged, smiling weakly. Snape shoved a bowl, a jug of milk, and a box of cereal in his direction, saying, "Don't eat too much, you'll throw up." He nodded and dug in.

When the kid had slowed down, Snape asked the next logical question: "What's your name, kid?"

The kid shrugged, put down his spoon, and signed, Don't have one.

"Well, that helps a lot," Snape drawled sarcastically as he went in search of his now lukewarm coffee.

The boy grimaced and quickly signed, Sorry, before picking up the spoon and digging in again.

"Well, I can't just call you 'kid' all the time," Snape groused, "Don't you have a nickname or something?"

By now the kid was done eating. He signed, Many. None of them nice.

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "What if I gave you a nickname? Would you mind?" The kid shook his head and then cocked his head slightly, signaling Snape had his full attention. "Ah, Luke?"

The kid snorted and shook his head, signing, Star Wars.

"Hm, Muggleborn. Horratio? Mathew? William? Corey? Andrew?..." Snape was spouting names for a while, each of them being vetoed, before the kid held up his hand, a thoughtful look on his face.

Eventually he signed, In primary school there was a homeless man on the corner. People called him Shin Bone. He was good to me. He called me T-W-I.

"Twi?" Snape questioned.

The kid nodded. Long time ago. Hard to remember.

"Good. Twi it is then." Snape nodded once, glad to have finally found a name for the youth. Twi smiled, and premature crow's feet made themselves visible.

Snape showed Twi to the guestroom and Twi signed Thank you, twice for emphasis. Snape shrugged, a little embarrassed, and said, "I'll be in my study."

Once alone, Twi sat gingerly on the bed. Sighing, he rubbed his face. It had been a long journey here, if here was even where his journey ended. He pushed himself to his feet after a few moments and grabbed fresh bandages from his pack on his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, wincing as he peeled the old bandage away. A wound ran from just under his bandanna, through his now permanently closed eye, down to his jaw. He gently rinsed away the blood and gore, and applied the fresh bandage. His one brilliant emerald eye surveyed his handiwork. The young man that had once been Harry Potter shook his head and, in a hoarse whisper that was hardly audible, murmured, "What've you gotten yourself into now?"


	3. Twi, Meet Dumbledore

Ch.2

Twi had been around a week now, Snape noted when he looked at the calendar one morning. He turned and watched Twi, who was crunching on an apple. He had already filled out some in the short time he had been around. He had recently taken off the bandage and Snape tried not to wince every time he saw the fresh scar.

Twi was a quiet companion, and not just because he was mute. He moved almost silently, and used body language rather than sign language to communicate most of the time. He kept the guestroom clean and did his own dishes, obliterating almost every sign of his presence. Early in the mornings, he would walk around the perimeter of the property, just inside the wards, like he was making sure everything was safe. He read a lot, and delighted in every new book he was allowed to read. Often, though, he was just sitting there, staring into the distance. Once, Snape asked him what he was doing. Twi had smiled sadly and signed, Resting.

This particular morning Twi was focusing his attention on something out the window. He suddenly barred his teeth in an ugly snarl, showing off longer than normal canine teeth. A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest. Snape looked concernedly out the window to see Albus Dumbledore strolling up to his house. Severus turned back to reassure Twi, only to find that the youth had seemingly disappeared, leaving his half-eaten apple on the table.

Grumbling, Snape opened the door before the headmaster had a chance to knock.

"Good morning, Severus my dear boy!" said the eccentric old man in what Snape deemed as a far too cheery voice.

"You scared off my ward, Albus. Now he won't come out of hiding for hours," Severus growled.

"Ward? I didn't know you had a ward, Severus! What's his name? How old is he? Can I meet him?" Severus was unsurprised when one of the most feared and respected wizards of the age started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus sighed. "You may meet him if he chooses to show himself. I do not know his real name, or his birth date. All I know is that he goes by the name of Twi, he is approximately fourteen years old, and he just turned up one day - trudging through the back of my property."

"Oh." Dumbledore seemed nonplussed for a moment, and then he was excited again. He offered Severus a lemon drop (which was declined) and then explained his visit. "Tatiana Jones is staying at headquarters, and you know her problems with werewolves, and there's nowhere else safe for Remus to stay-"

"No."

"Now, Severus-"

"The guestroom is already taken, and what about the full moon?"

"Remus would only be here a week. Then Ms. Jones is going on a mission."

"I will speak with Twi about it. And the wolf would get the couch."

"That's all I ask, Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

Suddenly the aged headmaster froze, staring avidly over Severus' shoulder. Severus turned to see Twi, who was meeting Dumbledore's stare unflinchingly.

He still looked scruffy - wearing black slacks that were worn to the point of turning grey. They hung loosely about his hips and pooled around his bare feet. The threadbare white button-up shirt was also a little loose and didn't really hide the many battle scars on his chest and the whip marks on his back. The cuffs and color were unbuttoned, revealing the scar that muted him and large, calloused hands. The clothes were Severus' old school uniform. Long, messy black hair with a shock of silver-white ate his left temple was held back with a solid black bandanna. The scar that shut his left eye had turned his eyebrow silver-white as well. His black eyebrow was raised in question and his one emerald eye observed the headmaster coolly.

Dumbledore shook himself and stepped forward and offered his hand. "Twi, I presume?" he asked, plastering a huge smile on his face. Twi nodded and shook the offered hand. When Twi retreated, Dumbledore flexed his fingers, muttering, "Strong grip..."

Snape smirked. He couldn't help it. Twi was almost acting like a Slytherin and it pleased him.

"Yes, well, Twi, I have come to ask Severus if a good friend of mine could come and stay on the couch for a week?" Dumbledore asked, gathering his scattered mind. The mute stared emotionlessly at the headmaster.

He then turned his back on the aging man and signed so only Snape could see him. Wolf-man?

Snape turned as well, so the old codger could not "overhear" their conversation. Yes. No harm, though. It is not near the full moon. And he is …..honorable. Snape looked almost pained as he signed the last statement.

Twi looked at him seriously for a moment, seeming to search his soul with one eye. For what, and why, Snape could not fathom, but he kept still. Finally, Twi nodded, and signed, He stays, in an almost morbid manner. Severus shivered, hoping this morbid attitude was unwarranted.

After, Dumbledore only stayed a few moments. He was unnerved by the child, feeling that the appearance of Twi did not bode well.


	4. Hullo Moony

Harry moaned. If anyone could recognize him, it was Remus Lupin. But how could Harry turn him down? Remus was like an uncle to him. But then again…

He shivered after another growl rumbled in his chest. Where had this _territorial-ness_ come from? It was practically animalistic. The thought of werewolf coming into what he had claimed as _his _territory made him beyond tense. Earlier, when Dumbledore had come, Harry had hated it. Despite his eccentric and grandfatherly façade, whatever had gone feral inside of him had told him that this man was a powerful threat.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, running his finger along a light scar from a knife of an angry Petunia Dursley. His mind turned to his childhood, or lack thereof. The Dursley's had always been looking for a reason to beat the "freakishness" out of him. He had been the scape goat until Vernon had beaten him to the point that his carefully placed glamour's had vanished, exposing the evidence of the Dursley's treatment. That was the night he was thrown out the house. That night had only been about three weeks ago. He had navigated the dirty streets of the city for days afterwards, finding plenty of trouble.

Two weeks ago a kind old widow had taken him in. He was half dead because of the brutal injuries to his neck, face and torso. He had learned enough sign language to get by so fast because the old woman had been deaf, and they could speak nothing else. The woman had been sad to see him go, but he had started to feel restless. He missed the wizarding world.

Harry heaved a silent sigh and shook himself. Remus would be arriving any minute now…

Remus stumbled a bit as he stepped out of the floo, and shook himself. He turned a little and shot a glare at the offending fireplace. He then looked carefully around the room he had landed in. It was not the way he would have imagined the dour potion master's house. Though still done in dark colors, it had an almost homey feel to it. He whirled around at the sound of someone knocking their knuckles against the wooden table.

Twi stood, regarding the werewolf with guarded curiosity. How would he be treated? Would Remus figure it out? How should he act towards him?

Remus blinked. When he had been told that Severus had taken on a ward, he had imagined a mini-Snape, not a scruffy… What was he? His smell was almost familiar, but it was also the smell of predator. Remus had never encountered such a human.

Twi gave him what almost seemed to be a tiny bow, keeping his neck stiff and hunching his shoulders a tiny bit. Remus returned the gesture, recognizing it as the uniquely Gryffindor gesture it was. It was a bow only the most dangerous and respected Gryffindor's dared use. Anyone else using the gesture would be considered rude and worthy of suspicion.

Remus wariness of the kid grew. He smelled like a predator, was the most dangerous kind of lion, and had scars that he didn't even want to think about. Remus could safely say he was more afraid of this scrawny kid than the host! The fact that he was also classified as a dangerous Gryff and could return the bow gave him only a little comfort.

Snape walked in as the two were regarding each other in silence. He instantly noticed the tense atmosphere, and stayed in the doorway.

Finally, Remus spoke. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. Who are you?" To Snape it almost seemed rude the way Remus was so direct. But to be any other way was against Gryffindor decorum.

Hello. I'm T-W-I. Welcome. S-Potion might not tell you as much. May you roar with might. Twi used the sign name he had created for Snape.

Remus blinked again, before replying, "May you roar with might, also."

Now Snape was thoroughly confused. They either already knew each other, or they came from the same place and knew the same customs. "May I ask what this is about?" he growled to no one in particular.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Remus asked quietly. His normally soothing and kind voice suddenly had a hard edge to it. Even if he had put his and Severus's past behind him, Snape was still a Slytherin, and it was against the Law for them to know Gryffindor customs. Snape's eyes widened slightly and he let the matter drop.

Twi and Snape led Remus to the living room, where Twi had surprised Snape in showing hospitality towards the werewolf. He put an old pillow and a few blankets on the couch and bid them both good night. It was getting late, and his scars were starting to hurt.

Snape caught up to Twi in the hall. "What was that all about in the kitchen?" Snape was taken aback when Twi gave him a hard look. The youth turned and entered the guest room, then shut the door, all without answering. Severus was stumped.


	5. Thoughts Chasing Thought

Ch.4

Harry paced. His feet made no sound. He winced as he remembered Snape's surprised and hurt face when he had shut the guestroom door. He felt guilty, to be sure. Here he was, keeping secrets from someone that had taken him in and claimed him as his ward! But it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Gryffindor was a tight knit, strong, and sometimes mysterious community; the Customs weren't his to teach, especially to a Slytherin.

His pacing became more frantic. And now he knew that Remus would get it eventually. He hadn't really tried to disguise himself, along with the facts that he still looked similar to what he had been a few weeks ago, and he was obviously a dark-haired Gryffindor the same age as the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Snape was going to be livid…

Remus rolled onto his stomach, an interesting trick to do when sleeping on a couch. It was nearing one in the morning, and he still could not fall asleep. It wasn't because of the couch; it was fairly comfortable as far as couches went. No, the thing on his mind that night was the mysterious child called Twi.

Why did he seem so familiar? Under the predator smell was another odor that he knew he should know. The dark hair, the small frame, the color of that one eye…

In an impressive maneuver, Remus went from lying on his stomach to sitting bolt upright. Could it be? What about the lightning bolt? Was it under the bandanna? Where did he get all the scars? It wouldn't surprise him if he was considered a _Tilon_, a dangerous Gryff. **(A/N! Tilon is pronounced tie as in neck tie then lon which sounds how it looks) **Did Severus know? No, he hated anything to do with Harry. He certainly wouldn't take him in. Was Twi really Harry? Harry was the only Gryffindor that age that was missing.

Snape lounged in his study, wondering what the heck was going on. Why were Twi and Remus so tense around each other? _May you roar with might_? The direct way they talked to each other if they talked at all? It sounded like a Gryffindor thing. But Twi had acted like a Slytherin when interacting with the headmaster. What was different?

Snape's thoughts went from the two guests in his house to the missing Boy-Who-Lived. The spoiled little brat. Running off and working the whole Order up into an uproar. The boy didn't even know the Order existed yet, and already he was making trouble!

Snape shifted uneasily in his chair. The similarities between Harry Potter and Twi were starting to add up. He didn't want to believe that his ward, a young man he was starting to get attached to, was actually his enemy's son. But what if it was true? What if Twi was Potter? Should he confront Twi about it? How would he react? How would Twi react? Pouring himself a shot, Severus vowed to himself he would confront Twi tomorrow, as he took his walk around the property.

In _Seenalo_ **(see na low)**, what Gryffindor's called heaven or purgatory, a sleek tigress paced agitatedly. She wasn't small by any means, and had blood red fur with blue black stripes. She was larger than her husband, a pitch black stag, by far. He watched her quietly, not wanting her fiery temper aimed at him. Tiger Lily suddenly sighed and lay down, elegant head resting almost mournfully on her paws. Prongs trotted to her side and nuzzled her, before transforming into James Potter and holding out his hand. The tigress changed into Lily Potter and took her husband's hand, pulling herself up and then pulling James into a hug.

"I hate it that my baby has a life like that," she murmured into James's chest. As humans, he was the bigger one.

"I know, luv. I know. But Sirius, Remus, and," his face twisted in distaste, "even Snape will be watching his six."

Lily snorted in the most unladylike way possible. "More like he'll be watching theirs."

James winced. "Something like that."

"I wish I was there. He shouldn't have to go through the Change and not know what's going on like I had to." Lily sighed. Harry, her baby Harry, was turning into a powerful creature. And she wasn't there to help him. Becoming a _Grawlhsing _**(graw lhis sing) **was no picnic


	6. Busted

Ch.5

Harry went out for his walk earlier than normal. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his posture was slumped. He hadn't slept at all that night, and it showed. Dawn was barely breaking when he silently ghosted out the door, but the owner of the house watched him go. After a few minutes, the dark man followed him.

Twi moved like a pale shadow through the golden morning light. His now tan skin and threadbare white shirt helped him blend in to the _Amarillo_. The Gryffindor's had adopted the Spanish word for yellow to call golden mornings like this one. It always was a special time for them. Snape, however, had a hard time. Dressed in black, as usual, he stuck out.

Eventually, Severus got tired of watching the elusive youth and cleared his throat to get Twi's attention. Twi did not respond. He had known he was being followed from the start and couldn't quite bring himself to start what was surely going to be an awkward conversation. He took another couple of steps but stopped and sighed when he heard Snape draw breath to make an undoubtedly rude comment. He turned and signed with a mournful face,So have you figured it out yet?

Severus was taken aback. He had expected a rude and upset boy. Instead Twi – no, Harry, -was sad and almost regretful. But he had to make sure. "That you're Harry Potter?" He asked in return.

Harry sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eventually he made himself look the potions master in the eye and nodded once. Snape turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if wishing away a bad dream. A wave of betrayal hit him full force. This young man, Twi, had wiggled into his life so completely that he had been proud to call him his ward. But now it turned out that Twi was not Twi, but Harry Potter, spawn of his dead tormentor. He knew it was stupid. He knew he was not being fair. Harry had no control over these things, but…

"You could've at least told me your name," Snape growled. He felt as if a knife had been drove into his back until it pierced his heart. He turned to go.

"You know why I couldn't." Snape stopped at the painfully hoarse whisper. He spun around to look at Harry.

"Did you just...?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was like gravel grinding under a heavy vehicle's tires. Snape couldn't hold back a wince. "You know you wouldn't have treated me this well. You know that I don't want much to do with the headmaster at the moment. You know." Snape rubbed his neck and looked in every direction but Harry's. Out of the mouth of babes', indeed. "Why? Why not let me be Twi?" His whisper was indignant now. Then he winced and spat blood. There would no speaking for him anymore, at least for a while.

"I don't know." Snape was honestly lost for an answer.

So what now? Are you going to hand me over to the white bumble bee or are you going to let me be Twi? The young man signed.

Severus thought about it. Yes, this was Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-the-Death-of-Snape, but he still acted and spoke like Twi, his ward. Maybe that's what the boy really was.

"I will… let you be. Does Lupin know?"

I'm sure he's figured it out by now.

Indeed Remus had figured it all out. He wanted desperately to go talk to Harry, but surmised that Harry didn't want Severus to know that he was Twi. He had to be careful. He didn't want Harry to be caught. Harry had greeted him as if he were the host, which meant he felt at home here. If Severus found out things could turn ugly.

Remus had woken to an empty house. This was slightly unnerving, but he decided that to go looking for either of his hosts could not end well. So he busied himself in the kitchen, making himself a small breakfast.

When Twi and Severus walked in, Remus could almost smell the tension. And then Twi signed to him, Do you know?

Remus looked warily at Snape before asking, "Know what?" Both dark haired men growled at him. Only Severus made an irritated sound in his throat and Twi actually _growled_.

"That he's Harry Potter," Snape said irritably.

"Oh," Remus cleared his throat, "yeah…"

Harry nodded, before signing, If this would just stay between us, I'd be grateful. That along with a very meaningful look made Remus agree to keep quiet.


	7. Sharp Claws

**Ch.6**

**Today, the day after Harry was revealed as Twi, was Harry's fifteenth birthday. Severus was alone in the kitchen when he noticed this. The dour man felt a little guilty for yesterday's constant tension. He had done some thinking, and he realized if he didn't want to lose one of the only people in the world that he felt even remotely close to, he had to show Harry he didn't hold his parentage against him.**

**Remus slowly shuffled into the room, then stopped and eyed Snape warily. Before either man could say anything, Harry glided into the room. Remus stopped giving Snape the "hairy eyeball" and greeted his best friend's son. "Good morning, Harry." Harry looked at him pointedly. "Eh, excuse me. Good morning, Twi." Harry, eh, Twi nodded and smiled mischievously at him.**

**"Morning, Twi. Happy birthday." The quiet voice of the potions master made Twi stop and stare. Snape shrugged and looked away, rather embarrassed. A blinding smile spread across the boy's scared face, and Severus couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.**

**The three normally solitary men enjoyed a quiet morning devoid of tension. It was just after lunch that everything went to hell in a hand basket. Snape's world class wards were torn to pieces as several rogue Death Eaters rushed onto his property. Several alarms went off and Severus jumped out of his chair like it was on fire. "Call Dumbledore!" he hollered at Remus as he cast some hasty but strong wards on his door and the rest of the house. Thank Merlin his lawn was huge or he'd have no time.**

**Twi was confused and scared when Dumbledore and quite a few other wizards he didn't recognize rushed out of the floo. He shrunk back into the shadows, and no one noticed or even saw him.**

**Eventually, things escalated. The Death Eaters didn't believe Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord, and sought to kill him or bring him before Old Snake Face. Severus, understandably, was livid. A few minutes into the fighting, the Death Eaters had made their way into the entrance hall. Both sides were evenly matched, and both sides had shed blood. There was blood spatter on the wall, and a few unlucky schmucks were curled up on the floor, moaning.**

**There was a great shout when a rogue blasted Snape into the stairs. Snape did not get up or move. In the shadows at the top of the stairs, Twi saw red. The territorial-ness was back full force, and this **_**bastard**_** had just blown Severus, the only man that had ever taken him in, asking nothing in return, into his own wall. He was beyond pissed. His body stretched and grew, black blue fur erupted all over, and he grew a tail, fangs, and razor sharp claws.**

**A huge, snarling, solid black tiger crouched, and then sprang, at the rogue.**

**Screams filled the house. Death Eaters and Order Members alike feared for their lives.**

**The rogue that had attacked Snape didn't last two seconds. Twi the tiger was easily three times as big as him, and his claws were deep in his body before the man could scream again. Only a bloody gurgle escaped his already dead throat. Twi dispatched all other Death Munchers within paw-reach, before shielding the potions master's prone form with his own. He'd be damned if anyone else hurt his guardian. The remaining rogues ran with their figurative tails between their legs.**

**Very carefully, Remus approached the still seething Twi. He got snarled at. Sense Twi's new fangs were much longer than his fingers, Remus wisely backed away. Needing to get to Severus to heal his injuries, Dumbledore tried next. He had barely taken a step when Twi set his half-crazed, single-eyed gaze on him. His growl promised swift death.**

**Remus tried again. He crouched in front of Twi, not meeting his eye, but still looking at him, and tilted his head up, exposing his throat. Twi instantly stopped growling, but he kept his lip curled in a snarl. In a very quiet and respectful voice, he began, "I know you're confused and maybe a little scared, Twi, but you need to let us get to Severus. He has very serious injuries that need to be attended to." Reluctantly, the massive tiger got to his feet and slunk to the side.**

**He really was huge. His shoulder was level with the bottom of a tall man's rib cage, and his paws were bigger than a man's head. The Order's field medic approached cautiously and started to tend to Severus. When Dumbledore tried to approach again, Twi erupted. Dumbledore found himself flat on his back, facing a roaring giant. Dumbledore just about wet himself.**

**Abruptly, Twi stalked away and transformed back into a human. His face was twisted in discomfort. He felt… off. Like he was sick, or something. But he didn't tell anyone.**

**When the Order members took Severus to Headquarters through the floo, Twi tagged along. The headmaster didn't even try to stop him.**


	8. Grimauld Place

Ch.7

Twi stepped out of the fireplace into pitch black. He froze and opened his good eye wide. Still nothing. He could hear a few voices, but he knew there were more people in the room than what he was hearing. He moved his hands franticly, hopping to get someone's attention. He couldn't say anything; his throat was still raw from talking the day before. Even if he could talk, it would be a whisper, not enough to get attention.

Suddenly one of the few voices he could hear suddenly shouted. "Dumbledore! Tell the boy where he is already!" Remus's voice booked no argument.

A sigh was heard a few feet to Twi's left, and then Dumbledore's voice whispered in his ear, "Number twelve, Grimauld Place." All at once, everything came into focus, and the number of voices went up considerably. Twi was in a crowded, dingy, basement kitchen. He recognized quite a few people, and he was surprised to see them there. Every single one of the Weasely's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey, who was attending to the very sore, and now very grumpy, Severus Snape. The school nurse had managed to patch him up somewhat and revive him.

Twi dodged several curious Order members (they had not been at the Snape house and wondered who he was), and was at Severus's side within milliseconds. "What are you doing here, Twi?" the man said gruffly. In reality, he was glad to have Twi around. He was a calm that soothed him, and he was trying his best to return a constant and, dare he think it, caring place for the boy to land. When he chose of course.

Severus was shocked when Twi put a hand on his shoulder. Neither of them were one for physical contact. He didn't pull away, though. He had just been attacked in his own home, but Twi was still there, and still calm. Checking on you. Twi signed to his adoptive guardian.

Mad-Eye Moody shuffled closer, but stopped when whirled around and growled at him. "Quite a lad you got there, Snape. Where'd you get him?"

"None of your business," Severus growled in return. He still did not trust the old Auror, especially after the imposter situation last year.

Suddenly Twi's fingers dug painfully into his shoulder. He looked up to see Twi's good eye role and his legs sway dangerously. The young man squeezed his eye shut tried to steady himself. "Twi?" Severus's voice was softer and more caring than anyone, even the headmaster, had ever heard it. Twi shook his head and sat down heavily, patting Severus's shoulder in reassurance. "Look him over." He said to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded and approached Twi warily. She had seen the scared looks the Order members that had been at the Snape house give the boy. He tried to resist her careful examination, but he felt too weak.

A gentle voice spoke up from behind them. "What happened? Are you going to be OK?" A young woman of about 15 had just entered. She was rather short, with freckled pale skin, pure white hair with a streak of royal blue by her face, and stunning sea blue eyes. She wore a dark purple tank top, skin tight blue jeans, and flip flops. Her wand holster and wand on her forearm was very clearly visible. She was one of the most beautiful beings on the face of the earth in Twi's opinion.

Twi smiled at her. Severus stared surprised at him. He was usually so cautious. Then, with almost no warning, Twi toppled over, out cold.

The people in the kitchen stood in shock. Pomfrey hastily had Molly Weasely go ahead of her and prepare a room for Twi as she put the unconscious boy on a floating stretcher. Pomfrey beckoned to the blue haired girl and she followed with a worried frown on her face.

About a half hour later, Severus had been settled in an easy chair to rest as healing potions took care of the rest of his hurts. Madam Pomfrey had let no one but the girl into Twi's room, and he was worried out of his mind. Order members had been assigned various tasks, and they were gone, glad to be away from the gloomy house with something to do. The teenagers (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George) had been shuffled off and given some cleaning to do, so they wouldn't get underfoot.

Remus and Sirius wandered in and Severus beckoned to the werewolf. "What happened after I passed out?" the dark man wanted to know.

Remus shook his head in awe at the memory. "Well, there was a growl coming from the top of the stairs where I had last seen Twi, and the next thing I know, there's this _predator_ barreling down the stairs and into your attacker as if he were a pin and the tiger a bowling ball."

"Wait, a _tiger_?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Solid black and huge. Took out that bastard in seconds, and then moved on to flay at least four others. Then he just sort of lay next to you and wouldn't let anyone come near you for a while. Had a hell of a time getting him to get out of the way. Nearly made Dumbledore wet himself when he pounced on him."

"So the tiger was Twi?" Severus could hardly believe it.

"Yeah. When Twi transformed back was when he started looking a little off, now that I think about it."

"Animagus transformation gone wrong?" Sirius put his two knuts-worth in.

"Did I ask you?" Severus snapped at the mutt. Of course Sirius didn't take to kindly to this and was about to retort when Remus hauled him from the room, all the while muttering about Madam Pomfrey having their heads.

Severus leaned back and sighed. Twi, an Animagus? Had Twi really protected him like that? Remus wasn't known for lying, but he was a Marauder. He hoped Twi was OK…


	9. Wake Up Sleepy Head

Ch.8

Twi groaned as he came to. His head pounded something awful. Though the rest of him did, he realized, feel a bit better. The rustling of two people's clothing brought his attention to the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey was whispering almost inaudibly into the blue-haired girl's ear. The girl nodded hesitantly but froze when her eyes met Twi's. She was obviously uneasy, so Twi smiled, trying to reassure her. She smiled shyly back, and a flock of butterflies took up residence in his stomach.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! You're awake." A look of complete panic appeared on Twi's face. How did she know? Would she tell?

Madam Pomfrey sensed his distress. "Easy, child. I will call you 'Twi' in front of everyone else. Your secret is safe with us." Poppy Pomfrey had developed a soft spot for the youth over the years, and wasn't about to give him away. She went on to introduce the girl. "This is my niece, Bijou Pomfrey. She won't say a word, I assure you." **(Bijou is French for jewel)** Bijou smiled at him again, still shy. His butterflies made a reappearance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your guardian was very anxious to see you once you woke up." With that, the Dragon Lady of the Infirmary left the teens to their own devises.

"Umm, hello." Bijou's voice was a low, gentle alto. Twi treated her with a lopsided smile. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He thought she was pretty, kind, and over all attractive, but he didn't trust people. What made him like her so? They starred at each other for a few awkward moments before Severus Snape came through the door like a bat out of hell. He was followed closely by a scowling Madam Pomfrey, who was muttering about people who should take the stairs slowly because they should be resting.

"Come, Bijou." She said, and her face showed she wanted no argument. She nodded to the two quiet, dark haired men before she grabbed her now affronted niece and left.

Are you Ok? Snape signed so fast Twi had a hard time catching it.

Better. Will be fine. You? He had seen his guardian before he had passed out, but he couldn't get the memory of the rogue smashing him into the wall out of his head.

Fine. Why didn't you tell me you are an Animagus? They could have killed you! Thought you were an exotic pet, skinned you, and sold you! They could've… Twi didn't know why Severus was still signing, but his hands were going so fast they were very hard to read. And were they… shaking?

With his Seeker reflexes, Twi grabbed Severus's hands. He was shocked enough to say nothing. Twi turned his head and stared hard into Severus's eyes with his. Carefully, he let go of his guardian's hands, and then he signed, I did not know I could turn into that beast. The man's hands jerked again like was about to sign before the boy grabbed them again and forced them still. Once again, Twi stared hard before signing. I did not know. For that moment, I was the stronger one. I was protecting you. You would have done the same. I was mad and rash, I admit. I will think before I act from now on, I promise.

Snape sighed. You better.

There was silence for a moment. Sir? Why are you only speaking in sign?

The headmaster has listening devises all over this house. 

Twi nodded with an "Ah Ha…" look on his face. Then he made a serious face. Did I see Dog-Star when I came in? Severus had to think about who he meant before he understood he was talking about Sirius.

He scowled. Yes. Are you going to tell him your secret?

Maybe. I do not know. Not yet. Twi sighed. Trying to keep his secret from Severus and Remus was one thing, but he had considered Sirius the only family he had left for two years. He was still getting used to the idea that Severus wanted him in his life, Twi or not.


	10. How Dare You

Ch.9

Madam Pomfrey was back in, along with Bijou. Snape had been shooed out, much to his displeasure. Harry reclined and ignored the healer and her niece. He took stock of his situation.

Dumbledore possibly had listening devises all over this place (Grimauld Place?),

Madam Pomfrey had said his real name out loud (Thanks _so much_, Healer Pomfrey!) ,

Dumble-bee possibly knew who he was,

The Order evidently didn't,

He could turn into a giant black tiger,

It hurt like HELL and gave him serious dizzy spells afterwards,

Being near this Bijou person eased these symptoms,

He didn't know a damned thing about Bijou, but he was inclined to trust her.

Lovely.

"Well, Mr. Potter-" Twi gave her his most venomous glare. "Ah, Twi, I can't find anything truly wrong with you, so I have to let you leave." Twi nodded his thanks and carefully stood. He slowly hobbled across the room, but before he could reach the door he tripped. Bijou grabbed his arm to steady him but let go quickly. His warning look to her was not a glare, but it wasn't really a nice look either. He slowly made his silent way out to the hall, down the stairs, and across the entry hall.

He felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw five sets: Fred and George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Almost as one, they flinched back. Evidently his scars were too much for them to handle. Twi heaved a quiet, sad sigh. His own friends couldn't bear to look at him.

His sensitive ears heard hushed talking from behind a door he assumed led to the basement. Still very slow, he ghosted through the door and down the stairs. He hung back in the shadows and watched the proceedings in the basement kitchen.

Every person he had seen earlier (minus the teens) was gathered around the large table. Dumbledore was seated at the head, and Molly Weasely was puttering around cooking something. Severus and Remus were seated at the far end of the table, heads bent low, discussing something.

"My friends," Dumbledore greeted, "I have good news! I have found Harry Potter!" Those five simple words sent the Order into a frenzy. The Weasely's began demanding information, everyone began talking at once, and Remus and Severus exchanged alarmed glances. "However," Dumbledore said, quieting them instantly, "He came across some serious trouble during his absence, and does not wish to show his face."

Twi snarled. How dare the old coot? To be afraid to show one's face was a show of unashamed cowardice. He was a Gryffindor! He was a Tilon! He was anything but a coward. The Order members turned toward the animalistic sound as Twi stepped out of the shadows. Twi ripped off his bandanna and growled at Dumbledore. He gave Severus and Remus pointed looks when they started to stand. They sat back down. After shoving the bandanna in his pocket, he signed, So I'm a rat, now am I, Dumbledore? Ashamed to show my face? His anger seemed to roll off of him in dark waves. The entire Order sat (or stood) stock still. Twi's one good eye was slit-pupiled like a tiger's, and its emerald iris glittered and glowed.

There was silence for a moment before Molly rushed toward him, sobbing his name. He stepped away from her, not because he didn't want the hug she had for him, but because he had a certain headmaster to deal with first.

Most of the people in the room had understood what Twi had said, and those that didn't were quickly told. Dumbledore's face was blank except for that infernal twinkle in his eye. Twi pulled back his lips in the most frightening snarl you ever saw on a human being. A growl rumbled up from deep in his chest in a clear challenge. So, Dumbledore?

"Harry! What a surprise!" The twinkle was quickly fading away. The dread that he had felt when he had first met Harry as Twi was back full force. He was saved from saying anything more when a middle-aged woman with strangely dark skin and beach blond hair stood and pointed an accusing finger at Remus.

"It was those bastards! They hid him! They probably gave him all those horrible scars too! What did I tell you, Dumbledore? You can't trust Werewolves and Death Eaters!" This must be Tatiana Jones, the woman that ran Remus out of Grimauld Place, Twi thought. With long strides, Twi approached her and banged his fist on the table between them. She jumped and a look of fear appeared on her features. They are the closest thing I have to a family. Don't you dare insult S-Potion, R-wolf, Dog-Star, H-book, or the W-E-A-S-E-L-Y-S. Don't you dare. 

While Twi's attention was elsewhere, Dumbledore slipped away via floo. At the loud whooshing noise caused by his departure, Twi whirled and snarled viciously. The Old Coward was gone.

He drew a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. No one moved. Finally, he looked at Molly and signed, Sorry, before (to everyone's utter astonishment) he walked over and gave her a bear hug. She returned it full-heartedly.

Remus and Severus quickly came to his side. "What were you thinking?" Severus hissed. So much for him acting like a Slytherin. Twi gave him the same hard look that he had given him back at Snape Manor, but then his gaze softened a tiny bit.

Honor, was all he replied. He turned to Remus and gestured to the woman who had slandered him and Severus, who was leaving very hastily. T-J-O-N-E-S? Remus nodded with distaste. Twi shook his head.

Molly began fussing over him and led him to the table. "You're so thin! I've got a good supper on the stove. You just sit right there and I'll get you some…" Twi sat and let the matronly woman load a plate for him. Inhaling deep, he was reminded why he loved Mrs. Weasely.


	11. What To Do

(Sevs. POV)

How could he do that? Expose him like that, does he not understand what could happen? Why did he want to hide anyways? I am going to need to talk to this boy. Am I caring for him? Impossible. I don't care for Gryffindors. What is going on with me?

(Twis POV)

Oh this is the best meal I have had in months. The last one I have had was at school. After I got done eating I went to my room, I had already put my bandana back on, I really need to get more. I hope they send me back, if so I will just run away again. I wont go back, not to a place I call hell. They hate me and I hate them. I am sure Snape wont let them. Speak of the devil.

Yes? I signed.

We are leaving. Get your stuff ready, if Dumbledore knows we are sure to be in trouble. We are going to one of my other houses right outside of England. No one should find us, no one knows about it. And the wolf will be coming with us. Be ready soon.

Ok. I didn't really wanna leave everyone else but I didn't have a choice. I don't want to be near half of them.

I packed and got ready, no one knew which was fine with me, less crying and goodbyes, I know I am going to have to explain a lot sooner or later. But I hope its later rather than sooner, I don't want them to know what happened. That I'm weak. After I got all of my stuff ready I went to Snapes room.

I'm ready.

Good so is r-wolf.

K

Next thing I know Remus, Snape, and I are all out side holding on to each other. Then we're gone.

**A/N**

**Sorry I know its short but I am trying to make it like the others and that's sort of hard, but I really am trying. The next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to see what you have to say about it. Sorry again, and please review.**


	12. I Love You

(Twis POV)

The house was amazing. It was huge, black but not depressing. There was a huge yard that had to be about 100 acres. A pond, woods so if I wanted to fly I could and no one could see me. There was even a garden, I could never see Snape as a garden type. The house its self was just amazing. It had balconies on every window just about. It had a porch and didn't look..snapeish. The inside wasn't what I would have expected. It wasn't all green. The living room was a blue. It had dark blue walls with black leather couches and chairs. A fireplace and looked very relaxing. The kitchen was white. Just white.

"Let me show you your room." He didn't have to sign anymore, no one could hear us.

My room was huge, it was green. My eye color. There was a four poster bed and it looked so soft. There was desk and wardrobe. There was another door, which was the bathroom. It was also green and black. The room walls were a very light green on top and the bottom part was black. The bed comforter was black with green squares and the desk was black.

Thank you, it looks amazing. 

"Your welcome, I hope you like it. I had my house elf missy make it before we came…since I figured you would be here for a while…" He looked awkward.

I really do, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble.

"It was no problem. Umm…we need to talk. I know you have no where to go. And Dumbledore could use the ministry to his power…so I was thinking that…I could become your guardian…"

I would like that…thank you He wanted me, I cant believe this, he pulled the papers out and we both signed them.

"Tomorrow we should go shopping for you. New bandanas, cloths, and I could probably make a healing potion for your eye and throat. It will take a long time for it to heal, but it is possible. I do make my own potions…so I can…if you want…" Poor guy isn't use to this. But it is very nice of him, so I nodded my head. "And the wolf will be staying with us for a while considering what happened yesterday with the order." That made me happy, maybe he could tell me about my family. "And you can hang up some pictures, I don't care what kind really. I might have some of your mom I can copy for you…we will have dinner in a few hours. Come ask if you need anything." With that he left out the door. How did he know about my mum? How come he had pictures of her?

(Snapes POV)

I let him know I had pictures of her. How could I be so stupid. Well the boy does have a right to have them…maybe I could him stories. No of course not. I am Snape and I wont go soft. Soon I set to work on dinner. I try not to use my house elfs for much, only when I need to, plus I like to cook, it brings me peace. I made potatoes, corn, roast and more. Oh Lily, I miss you so much. How do I help this boy of yours? How do I help him? If only you were here. Maybe we could be…I swear, I will help your son Lily, I promise, with my life.

After dinner was over Twi, Lupin, and I all went to be. When I went to bed…I saw her.

(Dream)

"Sev!" I turned around to see Lily. Her red hair long to her back, with her amazing green eyes,

"Lily, its you! What are you doing here? Is it the real you?"

"Yes Sev its really me. I came here to say thank you. I know you hated James, but you still took in Harry…oops I mean Twi."

"Oh Lily. I miss you."

"I miss you to Sev. Harry is like me inside his heart, but Sev, he is nothing like James. He is not the boy you thought he was, if you do a blood adoption, I hope he has my eyes, if you want to, please do. I love James, but I loved you more Sev. He is a good person. And please, don't be so mean to Remus, he really did try to stop them. I have seen him fight with him over it. And thank you, for letting Harry have some pictures of me. Please tell him I love him and miss him."

"Anything for you Lily. I will. And I love you too. Will you do this more often?"

"I will tell you a secret…it will help defeat Dumbledore."

"What is it?"

"He has Horcruxes."

"No."

"Yes, and Harry is one of them. It was Dumbledore who killed us. One is the resurrection stone. Its in Riddles old house. If you get it, don't put it on. Kill the Horcrux and use it whenever you need me, and when we are done, take it off and I will leave. Kay?"

"Yes, anything, but question…who is Riddle?"

"The good guy. Harry knows that, Dumbledore staged the deaths of James and I."

"Thank you Lily. I love you SO much!"

"I love you to Sev, but I have to go, please remember what I told you." and with that she was gone.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I know this is different, I just wanted something different, and some answers. I wanted some Snape to show a little care for Harry. The adoption wasn't that long because I kinda figured it would be awkward for them and wanted it to be done. Anyways shopping and more next! Please review!**


	13. Shopping

Chapter 12. Shopping.

**So before I start the story I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews. I have gotten some mean ones but it will not faze me any and I will still continue no matter what people have to say about me taking it over. My story will be different writing style considering I am a different person. Snape will probably become softer considering he is warming up to Twi. And he is in love with Lily. So I will let that show. Thank you again and on with the story.**

**-Sea**

(Snapes POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I have in a long time. I took a shower, checked on Twi and then started cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast. I am going to take Twi shopping today and maybe the wolf can come to. I guess I can give him a chance, but not much. Just as I was done cooking Twi and the wolf were walking downstairs.

"Twi, don't forget we are going shopping. I am going to have to change our appearance though because of the risk if that's ok." I said.

Yes that is fine if I can choose what I look like. Twi signed.

"That's fine." He might as well let the boy.

So they all sat down to eat, once they were done they got ready.

"Wol-Remus. Are you going to join us?" No one said being nice was going to be easy.

Please Remus. Twi signed.

"Umm…sure sounds great."

As they were getting ready I got changed and changed my appearance. I shortened my black hair and made it dirt blond. Made it wavy instead of straight. I made my eyes crystal blue. And made my nose smaller. My shirt was a dark blue and blue jeans. You couldn't even tell it was me.

"Twi come on!" right when I said that he started coming downstairs. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans also, he changed his bandana black also..

"Ok tell me what kind of hair and eyes."

Like your, people wont get suspicious, they will just think I am your son. Good point, I thought. So I made his shorter and his eyes blue. I put a glamour on his eye so you couldn't see it, it would only last for a few hours.

"There we go." Wow we really looked alike.

"Wow…you guys look a lot alike." Remus said as he came down. He hair was no light blond, hazel eyes, and he also put a glamour on his scars.

"That's the point. So you're his Uncle Jack, Twi, I am sorry but your name is Tony for now, and I am your dad so call me that in public and I will be John." They both nodded so it should work.

Once we got there I gave told Twi we will get a mix of muggle and wizard cloths. We wet into one store where it was mixed. There was shirts that had fire breathing dragons and flying brooms.

"Ok you will need a lot. Jeans, dress pants, dress shirts, sleep wear, under garments, shirts and bandanas. And anything else you may want, and don't even say anything about money , I am buying, I have a lot. Ok?" He nodded. "Now go look."

In the end we got just about everything. He kept looking at the prices will I asked a which if we could make the prices invisible. We were the only ones in the store because it was so early, so she agreed. He got new socks, his favorite were the ones with flying brooms and snitches. He got all different kinds of shirts, all colors. And bandanas. He got four of the same in case one gets dirty. They change what ever color he wants. What ever he is wearing, and they can have a snitch one it. Or nothing, a dragon, or nothing. Anything he wants on it he can have. And no one can take it off without his permission. He got skinny jeans and regular jeans, some black and some blue, dress shirts also in different colors. Dress pants. Dress robes, and more. We ended up eating lunch at the three broomsticks. Remus and I talked very little and he mainly talked to Twi. Helping him pick out things, then we went to a bookshop and that's when they talked a lot. He kept looking at books, looking at prices, putting them back. So every time he did I put it in a pile. By the end there were about twenty books total. Remus took him out and I paid for them, I shrunk them and left. Then we split up Twi went with Remus and I went to look at the other shops. I went to the toy shop for some reason and saw a hug stuffed snake. It was black and had green eyes, and I knew if Lily was here she would have bought it. It also cooled off or heated up if someone was hot or cold or sick, and came and got someone when something was wrong. So I got that. I knew his birthday was tomorrow and wanted to give him something. I then saw a pendent that had a snake that could get anybody out of any wards if they were in danger, and if I wore one I could talk to him in his head, the animal was a snake, so I got it. I know he can talk to snakes so it should fit him. I got a few other gifts then left. I saw them pass buy and caught up to them. Then Twi ran, literally, into Mrs. Weasly.

I am sorry. He signed. Please forgive me, I was not watching where I was going. She looked lost.

"I am sorry madam, but he saying he was not watching where he was going and he is sorry." I said.

"Oh no its fine, I have seven myself and they often people. Is he your son? You looked an awful lot alike."

"Yes sorry, he is Tony, I am John and this is my brother Jack."

"It's a pleasure, I have never seen you around."

"We just moved here. He goes to school in France."

"Well that's good, how old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"So is my son, we will have to let them meet, oh here they come now. Ron, Hermione, this is Tony, Tony my son Ron and his friend Hermione. John would you like to join us for ice cream?" I looked at Twi who nodded his head.

"Sure that would be lovely. Is that ok with you Jack?

"Yes, I would like that thank you."

"Is Tony deaf?"

"Oh no, a couple o months ago there was an attack, and he ended up getting a spell shot at the throat, he cant talk a lot, so I am brewing a potion to heal it, but it will take a while."

"I am so sorry, what about his mother, is she here."

"No, she died, when he was one."

"I…I didn't…how?"

"We lived in London at the time, HE was here, it was one o his raids, she took Tony out to shop and get him toys, they killed her. She covered Tony, so they didn't see him. I heard about it, let my shop and went to the seen. The death eaters were gone and I saw her. Tony has been my lie ever since. After few months here, I couldn't take it, we packed and moved to France. Tony knows English though. We lived in an English part of France."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah. She was an amazing women."

"What was her name?" Uh oh. Lets see…

"Rose." Lily, Rose. it's a flower.

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

I looked at Twi and saw that he was happy. I knew we could not tell them who we are, because if Dumbledore looked at their memories he would know, and we could not have that. Maybe one day it would get easier.

**A/N**

So I know this is different, but the original author said it was a father/son thing. So I am showing him go softer and Twi feeling more safe. Hope you enjoyed.

-Sea


	14. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

(Twis POV)

I ran in the Weasleys, gosh I feel so stupid. They offered Ice cream so we said yes, I wonder if I will get treated different with them not knowing who I really am. I hope so, I just want to be semi normal.

Uh…dad, is there any spell you can put that will show he words at the bottom?

Yes son, I will do it now, but be careful do not tell them who you are.

I wont, trust me.

He put the spell on so I could talk to Ron and Hermione. They asked a lot of questions with me just answering.

"So are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with going into my 5th year at a nw school

"That's understandable." Hermione had said.

They then started to tell him all about Hogwarts. Houses, teachers, and quittage. That's when Twi got 'talking' they talked about that for an hour till it was time to go.

(Snapes POV)

I watched Twi talking, it was good to see him so happy, they got on the topic if Hogwarts, I never even thought about that. I guess that's a talk Twi and I need to talk about. Weasley talked on and on asking me question, which I answered, soon it was time to go.

Twi told me all about what he did with the wolf, then what he, Hermione, and Ron talked about. Then asked me about school.

What do you want me to?

That's your choice

I don't wanna go back as Harry, and they know Twi. 

We will figure something out. Go get ready for bed.

Night.

Goodnight

A/N

I know its not alot. But I have alot of people mad at me. Please dont get impatient, Im a junior in High school and I have alot going on. Review.

`Sea


End file.
